Is love in the air?
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: my friend was bugging me to put this up so hope u like reveiws are welcome.what happen to the peaceful morning that they woke up too.read and find out & is there anything going to happen between Ruby & Hige.
1. here we go

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP

Ruby is about Hige age

Mayu one year younger then Toboe

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he entered the room he spotted Ruby fast asleep . Sitting down on the edge of the bed he gently ran his fingers over her cheek to try wake her up.

"Ruby are you awake," he whispered.

"I am now Hige," she whispered back.

Sitting up knowing she was nose to nose to him opening her sapphire eyes and look into his beautiful brown ones. Without hesitating she started to kiss him. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she pulled away she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What so funny," Hige asked

"O your stomach growling,"

"Maybe I'm just hungry for your kisses," he teased.

"Well I go get breakfast started soon but I need to change first," said Ruby.

Letting go of his neck. She got off the bed on head to the closet. Hige just watched as the she-wolf entered the step in closet to change. Lay down on the bed he closed his eyes and let out a sign. He could hear Ruby foot steps in the closet and the Toboe and Mayu right outside the door.

"Ruby are you in there I need to ask you something," said Mayu.

Opening one eye Hige saw Ruby walk over to the door wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Yes, what is it Mayu," said Ruby as she opened the door reviling Toboe and Mayu the dark brown she-wolf who was wearing jeans and a black t shirt.

"What for breakfast,"

"Pancakes,"

Looking happy with Ruby answer Mayu headed to the kitchen. Toboe on the other hand asked "Why is Hige in there."


	2. morning

DICLAIMER DO NOT OWN WOLF RAIN

DICLAIMER DO NOT OWN WOLF RAIN

ICHIGO IS ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN KIBA IHIGOS A GIRL BY THE WAY

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"He wanted to know what was for breakfast too," She said.

As if on Q Hige got of the bed and went to the door way were they both stood. Toboe seem to be trying to make sense of it all. You could tell by the look on his face. As he open his mouth to say something. He was interrupted by Ichigo who came running down the hall. With one of her wild looks in her eyes.

"_Note to self don't let Ichigo have any caffeine _," thought Ruby.

Taking advantage of the interruption Ruby slipped past Toboe and went to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she saw Mayu had already started cooking the pancakes.

There were about what looked to be 40 pancakes on the table all perfectly stacked. Letting out a "sign" she sat down at the table and rubbed her forehead. Staring from the door to the table she said.

" Mayu I told you that I would make breakfast,"

"Ruby it no problem and besides I like cooking,"

Ruby just rolled her eyes and asked.

"Where is Ichigo I saw her run down the hall earlier,"

"I have no idea but I don't think we should let her have any coffee to day,"

One moment she was sitting at the table and the next thing she knew Ichigo had knocked her out of her chair. Getting off the floor Ruby stared at a brown reddish wolf with a wicked grin on her face said.

" Ok time for so fun," as she lunged at Ichigo wolf.

Mayu quickly open the door before they broken it down on there way out. She watched as the two wolves tumbled outside before she walked back to turn the stove off. Walking back to the door way she watched Ichigo go at it.

Both powerful and fast they looked like an equal match. Ichigo had Ruby pinned on her back. But using her hind legs Ruby pushed Ichigo off sent her flying backwards in the air. Quickly flipping over in the air Ichigo landed on her feet. A yard away from Ruby. Who was now back on all fours her light brown coat shining gold in a stream of light that had escaped the canopy above. Running at each other they started at it again. In try to pin the other.

"Hi, Mayu,"

Looking out of the corner of her eye Mayu saw Toboe walking up next too her but before she could answer. The sound of gun fire sounded in the distance everyone froze were they stood. Only other sounds that could be heard was there breathing and the running paw steps of the others in the house.

The gun fire stopped but only to be followed by the terrible howls of pain. Not wasting another second Ruby and Ichigo shot off into the woods Mayu followed there lead. Leaving Toboe leaving at the doorway.

As they ran to were they had heard the gun fire and could still hear the howls. They sensed that there was something very important up ahead and nothing could make them turn back. They had to know what it was that was drawing they there. There instincts led them as they ran though the trees.

When they got to a clearing were they had heard the howls. The strong stench of blood hit them like a ton of weights.


	3. so sad but cute

…………………………………………

DISCLAIMER: NO OWN WOLF"S RAIN

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Looking around the clearing they saw blood that stained the ground. There was paw print next to the blood. Ruby went up to the trail and without saying anything started to follow it. Looking back she said

" Mayu go back to the house."

Mayu was about to protest and say she wanted to stay. But, Ruby sad but serious face made her think twice about it so with a quick nod. She ran back into the green forest confused by Ruby sad face. Once Mayu had disappeared into the trees Ruby started to follow the trail again with Ichigo by her side. Ruby didn't say anything as the stench of the blood growing a little stronger. Ichigo know some thing that poor Mayu didn't Ruby could scenes if someone was an inches from death. She got a sad and serious face but normally she hide it like if they were in a city. So it was best not to ask anything of what was ahead. For Ichigo already knew by Ruby face.

But, Ichigo didn't not have to wait long to find out for Ruby had stop in her tracks. Following her gaze she saw a she-wolf laid out on her side against a tree the trail of blood lead to her. Lifting her head the she-wolf gazed at them with a knowing look. The cry of a pup broke the silent. Looking at the she-wolf's belly they saw a dark brown pup curled up for warmth. Looking from her pup to Ruby a silent question was asked. As if to answer Ruby nodded. The she-wolf gave her pup a few last licks and set her head back down as to go to sleep forever. Before picking the pup up Ruby said.

"Cover her body with those branches,"

Ichigo just nodded as she watch Ruby pick the pup up to move him away the she-wolf's body. So Ichigo could set the branches down as she worked on that Ruby had sat down and started to clean the pup. After a few minutes Ruby had stop cleaning the pup to look at Ichigo's progress. On what look like a simple pile of fallen limbs from the tree dropping the last branch on the pile she said.

" There, now no scavengers will get her."

"Ichigo this poor pup is about a week old,'

" So she never got to name the poor pup Ruby what are you going to name her."

(Normally she-wolfs who have no pack or have lost there's would wait a week before naming them just in case they didn't live that long.)

"Star,"

"Why Star," asked Ichigo.

Gently Ruby rolled the pup on her back and on her under belly of her dark brown fur was a pure white star. Picking the pup Ruby and Ichigo started to walk back to the house.

"Hey Ruby now your mom," teased Ichigo.

Rolling her eyes she set the pup down and said.

" I still look better than you hey, Ichigo,"

Looking back at Ruby she said.

"yes."

"How do you think the boys are going to react?"

"Well the sooner we get back the sooner we get to know."

Picking Star back up Ruby started to walk again. It was a good while till they got to the house and by the sound of it everyone was in the kitchen stuffing there faces. Hige was the first to smell them. He was the first to come outside to greet them with a curious face he looked at little Star in Ruby jaws.


	4. lets get started

Hige left Ruby alone while she took care of the pup for the next week that seem to go by quick the pup was now big enough to walk. So Ruby didn't need to carry her when they traveled, which would be tomorrow.

Hige remember when he saw the pup in her jaws like everyone else he was confused but Tsume didn't care much it. But Toboe, Kiba, Mayu and Ichigo love to play with the little pup, without knowing it Hige had walked in front of Ruby's doorway the door was open and he saw Mayu playing with the pup by using her tail.

"Hige come in," said Ruby

She was sitting on the bed in her wolf form, he walked into the room as she had asked also in his wolf. Joining her on the bed he laid down next to her, he couldn't believe how tired he was as he let out a yawn.

He drifted off to sleep only to be awaken the next morning by the repeatedly being jumped on by something or someone

"Star, I'm up I'm up," Hige said.

She gave him one more jump just to make shore he would get up too. Hige rolled his eyes Star saw this so she just copied him but stuck her tongue out for an extra. Hige gave yawn as he stretched out. Jumping down from the bed Hige saw Star run out of the room.

Down stairs everyone was eating what ever was left in the fridge. When Hige finally made it down, breakfast was soon over and everyone head out. Outside the sun had begun to rise in the sky was slowly lite, the rays shone beautifully though the canopy as they entered the forest.

They broke into run the wind running though their pelts. Ruby and Tsume were in the lead racing each other. Ichigo was running next to Kiba, Mayu, Star, Toboe and Hige took the rear they all were having a great time which seemed to fly by.

Soon it was night fall and they had found a den near a small stream to sleep in, the girls took the den while the boys slept near the entrance but before enter the den Ruby had the odd feeling of being watch but she couldn't put her paw on it. " Oh, well she, thought as she drift off to sleep.


	5. in counter

Gluttony: Here we go, well read it to find out.

Disclaimer don't own Wolf's Rain

My OC are Ruby, Ichigo, Mayu and Star

……………………………….....................................................................

The odd feeling of being watched didn't disappear the next morning. When the girls woke up they saw that all the boys, but Toboe had gone hunting. The rising sun erased the shadows of the night as the girls warmed them selves in the sun rays.

Star copied there movements as they stretched when they were done Mayu played with Star. Ichigo and Ruby walked out of hearing distance from them.

"You feel it," asked Ruby.

" Ya, I do," Ichigo said.

" Its them isn't it,"

" I'm shore of it, but so soon,"

"Well I knew it wouldn't last, but …..,"

Ruby was cut off when the Kiba, Tsume and Hige came back with fresh kills they ate in silent, after which they started to travel again.

It wasn't long till later that there was the scent of what seemed to be another wolf pack filled the air. The trees opened up to a small stream, on the other side was the owners of the strange scent. There were five of them the girls of each pack ignored each other totally, unlike the male who kept a worry eye on each other. Hige watched them extra carefully he was worried about Ruby and Star, but Ruby seemed not to give a damn about it.

She had thought it over in her head the moment she had smell their scent. See Star absently always followed her since she was her mom and all, but the point is in wolf packs the female with the pup or pups is the alpha female. (which she was) That makeshift pack would be to intimidated to dare try to attack them especially with the boys there.

The silents was tense which was really pissing her off, Star the only one who could sense this tried to stay out of her way. The silents was finally broken by the sound of another pack charging to the stream, this scared away the makeshift pack who hauled ass in fear of a major fight. The new pack seem like a scout party the girls felt that feeling of being watched again.

That the pack that most have been the ones who had been watching them. There was only four, all males and Ruby didn't recognize any of them. Since they were done drinking they decided to leave as they turn to leave a voice behind them said " Girls long time no see."

Turning around they saw it was the gray brown (GB for short) wolf talking, the boys were already nest to the tree line had stopped in their tracks as well.

" You guys know them," asked Kiba.

" To be honest, never seen any of these dogs before," Ruby said.

Mayu and Ichigo shook there heads no too.

" Aw, I'm hurt we were in your old pack," said GB.

" Is there any point to your visit or are you just here to make small talk," asked Ichigo.

" Yes, we're supposed to deliver a message to little miss princess over there," said the red male sarcastically pointing at Ruby with his muzzle. ( R for short)

" Well spit it out already," Ruby said.

" Well, the king want to know when princess is going to come home," said R.

" Tell him never," Ruby said.

Ruby turned and headed into the trees with Star on her heels, Ichigo went after her to talk the very mention of Ruby's old man almost set her off Mayu went after Ichigo. The boys understood about half understanding of what just happen and were going to have to ask the girls about the other half later. The strange males disappeared the way they came.

Later at a den they had found to stay in for the night Tsume, Mayu and Toboe had gone hunting, Kiba was talking to Ichigo outside the den with Star. Ruby was in the den trying to chill a bit, when she saw Hige come in. He stayed quiet as he laid down next to her.

" Can you explain to me about earlier," he asked.

She nodded and tolled him about how that her old pack was huge, to put in the number about fifty wolves. There was another pack that they always fought with, normal for neighboring packs and all. They decided to join together, but all single she-wolf would be paired up with a males that the council saw fit. Many of us we pissed, because we always got to choose are mates. ( imagine your dad or mom telling who your going to marry next week, basically) So those who disagreed left.

" Then why did they want you to come back," Hige asked.

" Because….my dad is in the council and it reflects negatively on him when his only daughter leaves the pack," Ruby said.

Hige nodded he didn't want to bombard her with anymore questions, with the subject dropped Hige laid his head down on his paws. Ruby set her head down on his. Mayu had tolled Tsume and Toboe everything will they were hunting as did Ichigo to Kiba and a nosing Star. For the first time the girls didn't feel like they were being followed and smiled during the meal the boys could feel the atmosphere lighten. The girls had gotten something of their chests and they felt great relaxed.

That night everyone slept like babies dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.

………………………………............................................................

Gluttony: sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but I had writers block on this one.


	6. hehehehe

Me: Hi guys! My computer at home is all screwed up, so I only going to be able to. Update when I'm at my dad's, unless my computer gets fix.

………………………………................................................................................................

" She refused, sir," said R.

" As did the other two," said GB.

The huge fully grown alpha male sat in front of them, his black eyes staring them down. In a deep voice he said " Are they still in the territory?"

" Yes, sir," answered GB.

" Then I want you two along with ten others to go retrieve the girls."

GB bowed his head and left, but R stayed and added " Sir, you should know that your daughter. Seems to have adopted a pup in her travels, what do wish us to do with the pup?"

The Alpha gave a thoughtful look, before saying " Kill it."

With this order R was dismissed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ruby was looking up at the reflection of the moon in the water, when Hige had found her.

" Are you okay, Ruby?"

" Ya, I just had a bad dream thats all."

Sitting next to her, Hige leaned against her and she leaned against him. Supporting one another, in more than one way.

" The moon is lovely tonight," she whispered.

" Not as lovely as you," he said.

Ruby heart felt warm every time they were together like this, she knew it was love growing inside her heart. A rustle in the bushes caught there attention, it turned out to be only be a rabbit. They stayed like that a while longer till there was another sound in the bushes this time it wasn't bunny.

" Hello, princess." growled R.


	7. Finally

Me: Here you go.

......................................................................................................................................................

" _Hi, princess," said R._

Swirling around Ruby and Hige came face to face with Red.

" Shit," cursed Ruby.

Red just laughed and took a few steps forward.

" Hige," she whispered for only he could hear. " Keep him busy I need to find the others." Hige nodded and in that moment she split. The main thing was getting everybody out of the territory ans Star!

The woods became thick as she approached the den.

" Ichigo! Are you here? Ichigo!"

" Ruby!" Ichigo called coming out of the trees to Ruby's left. " Are you okay where Hige?!"

" He's fighting Red! Now where are the others Tsume and Kiba are also fighting, but Toboe is with Mayu and Star already heading to the border line!"

Ruby let out a sigh of relief and said "I going to go help Hige, I'll find you and the other later. If you defeat the enemy go to the border. Got it! Get it! Good!"

With those last quick words she ran to Hige side, who when she got there had a little blood on his shoulder. Red had a bit more damage done to him, his face and flank had bleeding claw marks and if eyes weren't mistaken then he also had a good amant of bite marks on his ass.

" Hige need help!" She asked.

" Na, I'm fine go help the others."

It took her about a minute to find Tsume, Ichigo and Kiba fighting like about seven wolves two each with one spare. Running forward Ruby tackled a brown wolf send the she-wolf to the ground, knocking her out. _One down,_ she though. Then grabbing another stranger by the scuff of the neck, she ripped his fur and some flesh off. Causing the wolf some heaving bleeding, but he was smart and ran for his life. Ruby didn't stay to watch him run, instead she jumped to Ichigo's side and said " Ichigo no fucking around! Deal deadly blows, I going to find Mayu and the others I know there's more and they have kill orders."

Ichigo gave a quick nod and leap at the nearest enemy, Ruby knew where Mayu and the others where. She didn't think, she knew and she wasn't the normal peaceful Ruby everybody loved. Instead was the deadly warrior who had been raised to kill, but the different's from then and now was that she had something to protect.

Turn the corn with a quick turn she spotted GB with only two other wolves with him, Mayu and Toboe stood protectively in front of a den. _Star must be in there!_

" Well..well, look who's here it's the princess," snarled GB.

" Well..well it's the mutt," snapped Ruby.

Before lunging at him with claws unsheathed and fangs at the ready. GB was better trained then the other wolves were. She clawed at his flank, but he dodged trying to make his own move towards Ruby. When GB tried to bite Ruby's tail she was to sink her teeth into his side. Blood dripping now from her fangs, she went to clawed at the new flesh wound. Jumping away from her, GB rebound like a rubber band ready to attack.

" Shit," she cursed.

Feeling the new claw marks on her shoulder blade and a blur of fur flying by her face. Grabbing it with her teeth Ruby broke his tail. GB let out a cry of pain. Before jumping away from her again, but this time he didn't jump back instead he looked frantically around for his comrades. Who were gone, thats when Ruby noticed Mayu be her side and she smiled.

" It seems your comrades have abandoned you! Now flee or die where you stand!" Ruby threaten. Her voice was filled with anger when she had said it and she ment every word, too. GB could sense it, Hell even see it, there in her eyes. GB disappeared into the woods and as he did the others appeared. The tension disappeared, Ruby was calm now her pup was safe after all.

There not much that happen next the stayed in the den there for three day to recover, before leaving the territory for good.

" Hey, Kiba what was that thing you guys were looking for again." Asked Mayu.

" Paradise," Kiba said.

" Where is it," Star piped up.

" Its said only the lunar flower knows, Hon." Said Ruby.

Dropping some kill in front of Star, who happy by the rabbit in front of her digged in.

And I guess that it, folks!!!!!!!!!!!

......................................................................................................................................................

Me: Finally done. Oh! The thing at the end. Ya, I was thinking about bacon.


End file.
